Deal Me In
by Rose Writes
Summary: Draco reflects on how things have changed since the war, and how he never thought he'd be wanting Harry Potter to hurry back so they could snog, not fight. Or how he'd never have thought he'd like Neville. At all. Ever. *One-Shot*


_Thanks to everyone who has read, and especially anyone who has reviewed, my stories. This is a little different, but hopefully not a let down or anything. I'd also like to say that I think Ginny in the books is great, but there's just no connection- no spark- between the her and Harry in the movies. For some reason (maybe because they're close friends in real life?), Harry and Draco have that connection in the films, so that's what this pairing is about here. _

Deal Me In

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room, bored out of his brain and more than a little annoyed. Not that anyone could tell. On the outside, Draco was the epitome of cool and collected, but on the inside he was ready to strangle someone. Well, not just someone, a particular someone. Harry Potter.

Draco took a moment to muse at the irony. If someone had said a year ago he'd be angry at Potter in a year, he'd have probably mentally said "Duh," and outwardly said, "Well, actually, I'd be amazed if the fabled boy wonder hasn't abolished the entire 'anger' emotion by then." Or at least something with a similar amount of sarcasm.

However, if someone had told Draco that he would be annoyed because Potter had gone to Hogsmeade with friends _knowing_ Draco was sexually frustrated and not helping, he would definitely had hexed them. And yet here he was.

Draco had thought turning to the light in his final year of school and becoming a spy for the Order would have, maybe, saved himself and his friends by killing the psycho Riddle for once and all. Because no matter what anyone said about the Ice Prince, Draco loved- yes, _loved_- his friends.

He hadn't once thought that he'd fall for the bloody Gryffindork Saviour and he definitely hadn't expected it as part of the deal. One of Draco's first jobs had been to deliver a report to Potter and while it irked him because it was obviously deliberate, Draco had gone without fuss. Whilst the Boy-Who-Lived was undoubtedly a prick, he was someone Draco preferred over Voldie any day.

And then, a discovery. Potter- or rather _Harry_, was not a prick at all. He was kind and caring and everything that Draco had thought the tabloids had made up out of thin air. The first thing he had done when Draco had walked in was _apologised_ for his past rude behaviour, calling it childish! Apologised. To someone who had mocked him. His _entire_ life.

Draco was shocked to say the least, and he really, really shocked. And It took a lot to shock a Malfoy. Draco smiled as he remembered how he'd tried to remain distant and aloof with Harry, until eventually they became friends, due in a large amount to how bloody persistent the Gryffindor was.

The dating had come about six months later, just after a surprised Draco became the first person Harry came out to. Draco already new he was at least bisexual (he could blame Theo, Blaise and alcohol for that one) and he had grown close to Harry, but when Harry kissed him a few days later, his head almost exploded with yet more shock.

Still, now they'd been dating for almost a year and Draco was pretty much used to Harry. Coming back to school to repeat seventh year had even been Draco's idea and Harry had returned mostly to stay with him. Their friends had accepted their relationship, after some scowling on the Slytherin's part and a bit of fainting from a certain Weasley boy. So all should be sunshine and lollipops. But it wasn't. Because Draco was _really_ frustrated.

Draco ran to his room, grabbed a jacket and spun around to leave his room, intent of finding Harry, when he ran headfirst into Blaise, sending him sprawling into Theo who was coming up behind.

"Ow," Draco grunted, as he helped Blaise up.

Blaine nodded and jokingly said, "Here, here!" as he rubbed his newly bruised elbow. "I'm assumed you're after Harry, and we just got back."

Theo rolled his shirt up with a wide grin, showing a new tattoo on his shoulder of a phoenix in flight, "Harry snuck us out through a port key to London and paid for my new tattoo as a birthday present!"

"That's great, Theo," Draco said as he inspected, then he winced. "Harry better not have got one."

The two other Slytherins laughed, "Nah, he said you'd kill him."

Draco nodded, "That I would. Is he in their common room?"

When Blaise nodded and Theo said "Yep!", still smiling and admiring his new addition, Draco leapt past them with a hasty goodbye.

Five minutes later, Draco was past the Fat Lady- who he thought still didn't like him, but, hey, he knew the password- and into Harry's room.

Neville was the only one in there and he smiled in greeting. "Harry's in there," he said with a point towards the bathroom. "I was just headed to the dungeons, actually. Blaise let me borrow his jacket and I completely forgot to give it back."

Draco nodded, those two were great friends now, even though he was pretty sure Neville fancied Theo. Thankfully, because he was bi, while Blaise was so straight it actually hurt sometimes.

"I'll go and let you do whatever you had planned," Neville said with a smirk, which Draco returned in full, as he left the room.

Draco liked Neville for that exact reason- he knew when to be a close great friend and when to be an absent great friend.

Draco settled down onto the bed to wait before an idea struck him and he got up and headed across the room, before settling down there instead.

* * *

><p>Harry wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping out into the room he shared with Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean, thinking that at least one of them would be there and probably not appreciate his nudity.<p>

To his surprise, there was no one there. Damn… he'd thought a particular someone would be waiting. Then he took another step and screamed when strong arms grabbed from behind, covering his eyes.

"Really, Potter, did you just squeal?" an aristocratic voice questioned with vague amusement.

Harry only knew one person who could sound that up themselves, so he relaxed and leant back into the arms holding him captive.

"I'll have you know it was a very manly scream, _Malfoy,_" he sneered in return before grinning when he heard Draco bark out a laugh.

"Sure it was, love, sure it was," the blonde laughed before pressing a kiss to Harry's damp neck.

Harry leant back into Draco's muscular form and said with fake seriousness, "So, darling, why are you here in my room?"

Draco growled as he rolled his hips against Harry. "You left me, in the middle of a bloody snogging session to go out with my friends!"

Harry tried not to laugh at the whining tone that crept into his boyfriend's voice, before he questioned- "Hey, it was not just snakes. We took Neville. But so?"

Harry was abruptly spun around, his back hitting the wall and his face suddenly full or a snarling Slytherin.

"'So'," Draco repeated mockingly, "You owe me."

"Oh, do I know?" Harry arched an eyebrow, before he closed his eyes softly and leant his head back against the wall, exposing his neck and chest as much as he could in the tight position Draco had him in.

"Well, what are we going to do about that?" Harry murmured quietly, trying not to smile and how fast he knew Draco was losing control.

Draco didn't answer, preferring instead to lean forward and run his nose softly along Harry's jaw line, causing a shiver, before he pressed his lips to Harry's collarbone.

He heard Harry sigh softly and he smiled, thinking about just how far he'd come in a year. Draco would never admit it to anyone but Harry (who somehow instinctively knew), but liked the soft, sweet side of their romance. However, it was not what he wanted at just this moment, and he let his hands trail down the panes of Harry's chest.

Harry's breath hitched and his eyes fluttered open as Draco traced his lowered abdominals with a slight hand.

"About collecting what you owe me…" Draco said in a voice made suddenly lower when he saw Harry's blown pupils and heard his quivering breath.

"I think I'd like to take it this way, if it's all the same to you." Draco almost whispered as he pressed his body closer and let his lips find Harry's.

Draco grinned as he felt Harry's hips instinctively thrust into him and his tongue slipped between Draco's teeth.

And their eternal fight for dominance began.

* * *

><p>In the Slytherin dorm, Neville gave Blaise his jumper before slumping down onto Theo's bed.<p>

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Not that we don't like you or anything, but you know you have your own bed in your own dorm, right?"

Neville rolled his eyes and grinned. "For a start, you guys _love_ me. And secondly, Draco just arrived."

The Slytherins looked at his like he was stupid.

"Draco's in your room all the time," Blaise pointed out unhelpfully.

"Ah, yes," Neville nodded, "but what you fail to realise was that Harry had guessed Draco would come straight away and was in the shower, intending to emerge in only a towel at the first opportunity."

Theo laughed a little, while Blaise looked with mock shock and horror at Neville, before he nodded in defeat.

"Now I see. We were just about to play poker, deal you in?"

Neville laughed at the reminder of his pureblood friends new obsession with muggle card games and thought of how times had changed in the last year. Then he nodded.

"Deal me in."

* * *

><p>Read and review... Please?<p>

RW x


End file.
